


S.O.S

by AraniWrites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5016142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraniWrites/pseuds/AraniWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They planned for only one heist.</p><p>But that's not how it happened to turn out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	S.O.S

**Author's Note:**

> 5 AM writing, little dabble that I had to get out of my system and I like it. Enjoy!
> 
> Idea/lyrics from the song Astronaut by Simple Plan. I claim no rights to the lyrics!

_Can anybody hear me, or am I talking to myself?_

In the beginning, there was little inclination to stay but the promise of a lot of money. When six people were piled up in a penthouse, sitting around that kitchen table, roped in by a man with such a personality and a laugh of gold that they couldn’t possibly say no. When six people were told, in no small terms, it was just one job.

It started when six guys were suddenly living together in that penthouse. When all, rather reluctantly, admitted of having no safe houses, nor homes in general. When a woman with short red hair and a soft smile told them they could stay, there there were enough rooms for all of them. And of course they’d accept, who wouldn’t? A safe place, a warm bed, free food, and only for two months until the job ended and they could go their separate ways? Piece of cake. None of them thought much of it.

_My mind is running empty in this search for someone else who doesn’t look right through me._

_It’s all just static in my head._

_Can anybody tell me why I’m lonely like a satellite?_

It happened when Ryan woke up that first morning. When he was met with the smell of bacon and eggs floating through the penthouse, shuffling feet of others outside his door, light conversation in the main room. When Ryan walked out in his black skull mask and leather jacket to see Geoff at the stove and Jack playing video games with Ray, Michael and Gavin arguing behind Geoff at the table, the man of tattoos yelling for them both to _shut up you’re fucking children oh my god_. When Jack peered over the couch and smiled at Ryan, looking him in the eye, patting the seat next to her on the couch. When Ray handed him a controller once he sat down and proceeded to be the victor of every game they played. When no one asked him why he was wearing a mask. And still he told himself that he wasn’t going to stay.

_‘Cause tonight I’m feeling like an astronaut, sending S.O.S from this tiny box._

It happened when Michael first talked to Gavin. It happened to Gavin when he first talked to Michael. When Michael trudged out of his bedroom that faithful morning to find the brit making coffee for six. When he saw the look of nervousness in the lad’s eyes. Their eyes met, and Gavin must have seen something in the look Michael gave as he said, in very few words, _I’ve never had a home_. When Gavin handed him coffee and started to speak without prompting. When Gavin found that Michael was easy to talk to. When, for the first time, he felt comfortable around another person. When both of them, for one reason or another, felt like the other was one they could trust.

_And I lost all signal when I lifted off, now I’m stuck out here and the world forgot._

It happened when Ray was found by Jack at six in the morning, playing the X-Box on the couch. When the woman pegged him as an insomniac immediately. When Ray looked at her and saw a smile he’d only seen from his late mother, and for the first time in a long time he felt comforted by the presence of another. When Jack said she wanted to play. When Jack didn’t go easy on him. He still won, but Jack was determined and didn’t let those wins come easy. Whenever he looked over, the only thing Ray saw was a smile in return, a laugh at his jokes, and a sense that maybe being alone wasn’t the greatest of achievements the world had to offer. When Geoff started to make breakfast and asked Ray, specifically Ray, how he liked his bacon cooked and when kind of syrup he wanted, and when Ray muttered that he couldn’t stand scrambled egg Geoff made pancakes especially for him.

_Can I please come down? ‘Cause I’m tired of drifting round and round._

It happened when Jack looked around the penthouse, seeing five other faces there instead of just one. When he saw a relaxed glint in Geoff she hadn’t seen in a long time. It happened for Geoff when he listened to Michael and Gavin arguing. When he realized that, in just that moment, he was tired of the empty penthouse. When they looked each other in the eye and agreed without a word that this was something they had both wanted. A penthouse that wasn’t quiet, empty, and useless.

_Can I please come down?_

It happened when Ryan was with Ray a week after he’d moved in. Ryan saw Ray go up to the roof of the penthouse and not come back. Ryan found his way up there to find Ray sitting on the edge, purple hoodie up over his head, staring out over the skyline quietly. Ryan watched, somehow mesmerized as the kid cleaned his pink Sniper, and only approached when Ray noticed him standing there and jokingly called him creepy. When Ryan sat down, and neither of them said a word, neither felt like they needed to. When Ryan found his mask itchy, and for the first time in his life, removing that mask in front of another person. Sure he was still wearing face paint underneath, which made Ray chuckle, but he never questioned Ryan. He told Ryan the paint suited him.

It happened when Ray was with Ryan, and the madman suggested they go for a ride. Ray followed Ryan out of the penthouse to the garage, got in Ryan’s personal car, and the two proceeded to find a tall building they could work from. When Ryan pulled a rocket launcher and C4 out of his trunk. When the two made their way to the top of the building. Ray challenged Ryan to a game, ten minutes, first to the most kills wins. When the two laughed so hard they nearly blew themselves up, joking and bantering until the sun went down, and ultimately they decided the challenge a draw. When Ray went to bed that night, listened to the silent penthouse, and felt lonely without the other man there with him. When it was suddenly routine for them to go for a ride every other night.

It happened when Michael first saw Lindsay. When the woman burst through the door with hair as red as fire and a smile that proved she could snap a neck without hesitation. When Michael was left speechless and breathless at the sight of her. When she and Jack got into animated conversations. Lindsay explained her long history with Geoff and Jack. When the woman stayed in the penthouse for two days, getting to know the men she was supplying with weapons, and getting to know Michael. When Michael took any and every opportunity to talk to her. When she smiled at him, only him, and something in him bubbled with giddy joy. The day she left, Lindsay slipping him a piece of paper. The crew teased him for a week about it, and he yelled for them to fuck off. But Michael and Lindsay talked every night before they went to sleep, and Michael thought that maybe some things were worth sticking around for.

It happened when Gavin told Jack the truth. About his failure in England that killed his family, the mistake he made that forced him to run. About how he had never stopped running, never settled down. It happened when he cried. Jack held him, letting him cry as long as he wanted. When Jack, at three-thirty in the morning, made him tea and played games with him until he fell asleep against her. When he found out through the grape vine that Michael had heard the whole thing. When Michael hugged him in the hallway, and Gavin was left knowing that he didn’t want to be alone ever again.

It happened when Jack got to know each of them personally. When she got them talking about every fear, every insecurity, every secret. And she never repeated what she heard, they all trusted her with that, and so they all told her everything. When she found out just how fucked up this group was. When she kept smiling anyway.

It happened when Geoff saw the five others playing games together, on one television, yelling and joking and bantering and having the time of their lives. It happened when Geoff insisted they have a night on the town, _this is warm up for the heist_ , when Los Santos went through a single night of terror. When they all had a night they’d never forget. 

_So tonight I’m calling all astronauts,_

It happened when Michael didn’t hear from Lindsay. He had fallen hard for her, hard and fast, head over heels in love with her. The woman who never failed to answer a text, who always called him each and ever day suddenly wasn’t answering her phone, and Michael felt a pit in his stomach. When Michael went a hundred and five on the freeway to her house. When he found he door kicked in and her home completely trashed. When he searched the house in desperation until he found her office. When he saw two bodies on the floor, and Lindsay standing with a pistol in her hand trying to pick up the pieces. When Michael felt a sense of relief he’d never felt before. When Michael kissed her in that little office. When they both agreed they’d never be far apart.

_All the lonely people that the world forgot._

It happened when Ray heard a sharp crash from Ryan’s room. When the penthouse was empty save for the two of them. When Ray jumped up, worried about Ryan. When he knocked and got no answer, choosing to let himself in. Ray found Ryan in his bathroom, the mirror broken, some pieces on the counter and floor. Ryan’s fist bloody, his mask off, face paint smeared. When Ryan didn’t even flinch when Ray touched his shoulder. He let Ray guide him to his bed, sitting on the soft mattress, getting a first aid kit and treating Ryan’s hand silently. When Ryan asked Ray to remove his face paint, he couldn’t do it. It happened as Ray carefully cleaned the face paint off, and didn’t make a sound when Ryan started to cry. When the floodgates opened and he was left a sobbing mess. When Ray hugged him, petted his hair and whispered that he was okay. A little fucked up, sure, but they all were. It happened when Ryan finally stopped crying and looked into Ray’s eyes. When the two kissed with a passion neither had ever felt before and never wanted to forget.

_If you hear my voice come pick me up._

It happened when the boys started calling Jack _‘mom’_. When on a lazy Sunday afternoon, she made them all lunch and got a round of _thanks mom_ in return. When she felt a single tear roll down her face. When Geoff found her putting framed pictures of all the boys up in her room. When he found them all agreeing that, no matter what, nothing bad was happening to Jack.

_Are you out there?_

It happened when Gavin saved all of them. Everyone just saw him as the crazy fool, and sure they knew he was smart, but he rarely showed it, never wanted to nor needed to. When one day Gavin found death threats directed at them. When Gavin hacked the computers of a rival gang and saw their orders of explosives specific to car bombs. When they were all about to file into the crew car, and Gavin noticed the bomb, heard the quiet ticks, yelled and pulled them all back and away. When the car exploded just as Gavin pushed them all to the ground, receiving a bad burn on his back in the process. When none of them saw him as just the fool anymore. When they all owed him their lives.

_‘Cause you’re all I’ve got…_

It happened when Ryan showed his face to the crew. On the night before their first heist, he removed that mask, never put on his face paint that morning, showing them the nervous face and striking blue eyes and blond hair they never expected. When Gavin started to tease him and Michael tackled him to the ground. When Geoff told him he liked the mask-less face best. When Jack praised him for showing them. When Ray held him close that night and told him he was proud. 

_Can I please come down?_

It happened when Ryan had the money in his hands. When the start of the heist went off without a hitch. When the crew were all covering each other to escape. Ryan had the money. He could escape now with ease. That was what he planned, wasn’t it?

He heard all their voices in his ear and, in the midst of a firefight, the last two months flashed before his eyes. Gavin and Michael singing an 80’s hit. Jack looking thoughtfully out the kitchen window. Geoff offering him Diet Coke instead of Whiskey. Lindsay arm wrestling Jack. Ray smiling up at him.

And suddenly, there wasn’t room for just one anymore.

When Ryan got the armored car they needed. When Michael provided covering fire for them, paying for it with a bullet to the shoulder. When Ray shot down chopper pilots with his sniper. When Gavin crashed all the security systems for the police and the bank they robbed. When Jack showed up at the airport with a jet. When Geoff called the shots, saying every few minutes, _you better not fucking die on me._

And when they got away safely, when their injuries were tended to and the money split, that was what they had originally planned to be the end. When each of them stood there staring until Gavin, in his usual lighthearted tone, said he wasn’t going to leave. When Michael grumbled about his date with Lindsay. When Ryan asked to stay in the penthouse. When Ray agreed as long as they could share a room. When Geoff, grinning from ear to ear, let them stay there. When they held a big victory party, and each of them knowing that this crew, this group of idiots, was worth living for.

It happened when, two years later, the Fake AH Crew was sitting in the church, watching Michael and Lindsay say their vows. When all of them had tears in their eyes, though each would loath to admit that. When they all had a huge celebration for the newlyweds. When a Jones-led heist happened the next day, a wedding gift from Geoff.

It happened when Ryan looked at that band of misfits and knew, from the bottom of his heart, that this was where he was meant to be.

It happened when everyone else felt the same.

_You’re all I’ve got._


End file.
